epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 5
The main protagonist of the Pokémon television series, Ash Ketchum, and the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! television series, Yugi Muto, rap against each other to see who has the better strategy of their respective games. Beat produced by Cacola Announcer: (0:09 - 0:19) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! VS! BEGIN! Ash Ketchum: (0:19 - 0:38) Let's go, Pikachu! Give this MC a thunder Thrash till he crashes! Ash from Pallet Town's about to turn you into literal ashes! Leave you burned and confused; I'm becoming a Pokémon master! Lay your cards down like poker, it just lets me take out your life points faster! Your reign's over, little pharaoh. Your game got old years ago. Now you're just known for being a gambling King Tut, bro. Even my strategy is legendary. Don't mean to be braggin', man, But when you see this Arceus power, it can make a blue-eyed white dragon faint! Yugi Muto: (0:38 - 0:57) So you dare challenge the King of Games to a duel? You're nothing but a tool, even Team Rocket gets you fooled. I'll put you face-down like my cards, but make you defenseless. Then I'll activate my spell card and Mind Crush you senseless! You don't have the Pokéballs to Captivate your girl companions. I've got a Dark Magician deck that's stronger than any champion. Battling me was a mistake as you've walked into my trap card. There's no Pokémon Centers around to heal you. I'll just send you to the graveyard. Ash Ketchum: (0:57 - 1:16) Your Taunts and Torments are weak. They won't have affected! Sicker skills than Pokérus, you could never get infected! I burn mics like Charizard! I'll Pain Split you apart, Ripping through your stack of cards before you stock up at a Poké Mart! You suck at fighting while I'm fighting like a Sawk. I'm gonna Throh out a Rollout on you like this is Bakugan! In fact, I don't need my Pokémon against you. Enough of this! *Ash returns his Pokémon to their Pokéballs* This mummy's boy is getting put in his sarcophagus! Yugi Moto: (1:16 - 1:17) Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi's Millenium Puzzle starts to glow, and the Pharaoh takes his place. Pharaoh: (1:17 - 1:44) You're still ten, such a kid, so please Run Away or I'll crush you faster than the Pokémon League. Despite all your training at the gym, you come out more like a wimp! What makes you think you'll win when your ass is whooped again and again? All your trash talk is a load of Trubbish. Your team keeps losing and you control them like puppets. I'm not taking your shit, I'm making critical hits! Even Brock is gonna be opening his eyelids! You better hide back in your shell, little Shuckle. My complexity will break you to pieces like a Millennium Puzzle. Since you're sucking Gary Oak's wood, don't bother trying to brawl. Go find a new goal because you can never catch 'em all! Announcer: (1:44 - 1:55) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! Who won? Ash Ketchum Yugi Muto/Pharaoh Category:Blog posts